Such Foolish Intent
by TeeRoss90
Summary: 19 year old Naruto, who's finally become the Hokage, meet's a girl who he's met in the past. So it's quite surprising, the feisty Juri happens to be the vessel of the Neko Demon. A mission in Suna with Team 7 all together brings Juri and Naruto closer than they would like. NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Dobe."

Looking up, Naruto looked at his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He was leaning against the door with a nonchalant look on, but Naruto could tell that Sasuke had a weird look on his face. Like he was surprised or shocked.

"What is it, Teme?" he asked and Sasuke scowled and pushed himself up.

"She's here," he said and Naruto grinned, "but-." before Sasuke could finish Naruto cut him off.

"Well let her in!"

Meanwhile, a girl stood outside of the Hokage's office with a annoyed look on. She knew who the Hokage was, everyone knew. She didn't like him, she had nothing against him, but she didn't like his personality. She never did.

Since she was apart of the ANBU when ever she went into his office he didn't recognized her because she always had on her mask. But now, he requested that she come to his office. Without the mask.

The door opened and Sasuke looked out, the girl glared at him while Sasuke just stared at her. "Come in. He's ready." was all he said and she pushed herself from the wall and turned, walking into the Hokage's office.

The first thing Naruto noticed was her hair color. It was simple, yet no in the village had it. It was a color in between red and brown, her eyes were the same color- wait. He knew that face! His lips formed a small smirk when she glared at him.

Putting his hands in front of his month, with his elbows on his desk to hide his smirk, Naruto snickered as he examined the face he hadn't seen in many years. "Hello, Juri." he said and Juri glared at him. "It's been quite some time."

"Yeah." was all she said.

Her brown-red hair went all the way down her back and her same color eyes looked anywhere but him. Her body had defiantly changed, becoming more... shaped.

"Who would have thought you'd be the vessel for the Neko Demon." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "You never told me."

Juri glared at him. "Why would I tell you? You'd only giggle like a little girl and then ask questions." she snapped and Naruto's smirk came back onto his face.

"I see you haven't lost your attitude." he said, his face holding an emotion between amused and smug. She couldn't tell.

"Like hell." she snapped and glared at him once more. "Why'd you call me here?" she asked.

Naruto spun his chair in a circle. "Simple." was all he said and spun around once again. "You get the honor's of coming on a mission with the famous Team 7." he said and Juri stared at him blankly.

"No thanks." she said and then turned around and walked towards the door, but before she could get out she saw a flash of yellow and Naruto was in front of her with his arms crossed. She heard the sound of his empty chair still spinning in circles.

"Sorry, but it's not an offer." he grinned. "Your abilities are needed."

"There are many people who can us the Teleportion Jutsu." she said. "Plus, I'm sure there are many other girl's who'd want to go on a mission with you." she said but Naruto tilted his head watching the girl.

"Your teleportion technique is only a bonus, you not being attracted to the many good looking boys on my Team is an extra bonus." he said and Juri scoffed.

"Conceited much?" she asked sarcastically and her eyes flickered to meet Naruto's blue ones when he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's your power to pick up and throw things with just your chakra we need." he said and then leaned back up, walking over to his chair and sat down and smiled at her. "It goes perfectly with Sakura-chans... ability to crush the ground. She smash's, you move. Simple as that." he said and Juri clenched her teeth knowing how well her abilities went with Sakura's.

They went on a couple of mission's together and they worked perfectly. "Will I go as an ANBU?" she asked and Naruto blinked, an image of an ANBU girl with the same hair color coming into his office all the time and he went wide eyed.

Bolting up in his chair he pointed at her surprised. "It's you!" he said and Juri raised an eye brow. "How come you never said hello!" he whined and sprawled himself out on his desk.

"Not my fault you haven't noticed." She said and Sasuke rubbed his temples. As Juri and Naruto argued back and forth he watched them with an annoyed expression, finally he snapped.

"Naruto." he snapped and the two of them stopped and turned to Sasuke. "Stop flirting with her and get to the point!" he growled and Naruto's face went red before he coughed awkwardly and Juri made a face, Sasuke glared at her. "You were also flirting, don't deny it." he said and Juri blinked shocked while Naruto snickered quietly.

"I wasn't flirting!" she yelled but Naruto and Sasuke both saw the confused look in her eyes. "I don't flirt!" she yelled and her face went red. She was embarrassed.

Naruto blinked. "Juri..." he started. "You've never had a boyfriend?" he asked and Juri froze before she pointed at him.

"You've never had a girlfriend!" she accused and Naruto's shocked face twisted into a mischievous one and he smirked.

"I may have not had a girlfriend," he said and then looked at her smugly. "But I went on dates with the two beauties of Konoha, Hinata and Sakura." he said arrogantly and Sasuke gritted his teeth and leaned over to smack the back of his head.

"You went on dates with Sakura, but in the end she still liked me." he snapped, annoyed of the thought of his best friend going on dates with his girlfriend.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I don't like Sakura-chan like that! She was the one who liked-!" Sasuke hit the back of his head again "-ANYWAYS! I was just saying that I've had more experience than her!"

Sasuke glared at him. "So what if she's never had a boyfriend, you've never kissed-." Sasuke stopped himself. "-okay you've kissed people but that doesn't make that she hasn't kissed anyone." he said.

Naruto opened his mouth but both of them turned when they heard the sound of the office door slamming shut and the distant sound of Juri's foot steps. "You guy's are assholes!" they heard her yell and they both went quiet.

Second's later Naruto jumped up and ran out after her. "Wait! You don't know anything about the mission!" he yelled.

"Screw you!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples once again when he heard the two of them yell back and forth at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura blinked at the sight in front of her.

Naruto and Juri stood in front of her, both scratched up and smoke was rising from their burnt clothes. Then her eyes wondered to her boyfriend, Sasuke who was standing behind them with a bored look on with his hands in his pockets.

She put the pieces together and then laughed loudly.

Juri glared at her but she couldn't help but stare, she noticed Naruto was staring too. But not in the way Sasuke stared, it was a more of a proud way. Like a parent would be proud of their kid. After all, who wouldn't be proud of their team mate.

Especially Sakura, who was in line for the next Head Medic beside her Master, Tsunade. The former Hokage.

Juri couldn't be proud of her team mates, no, one was dead while her sensei and her other team mate didn't talk to her. They all used to be close until their team mate died and they all went different ways._ Tragic_. Juri thought sarcastically.

"Juri?" Sakura asked and Juri looked up and stared at the three pairs of eyes staring at her and she blinked away the harsh expression she had on.

"Yeah?" she asked and Sakura frowned.

"You had on a pained look so I thought that you were hurt more than I thought." she said.

"Pained?" Juri asked confused, she wasn't pained... she wouldn't be sad thinking about her team mates, right? Her heart clenched and her lips went into a straight line to hide her emotion.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "You looked like you-."

"Sakura." Naruto said and Sakura stopped. Naruto had also seen the pained expression on Juri's face. But it wasn't because she was in physical pain, it was because she was pained mentally. She was sad over something. She had the same expression on that he had himself a long time ago when Sasuke left the village.

She had lost someone important to her.

"_Anyways_." Sakura said. "Would someone please explain to me why Sasuke had to burn you two?" she asked grinning.

Naruto took his eyes from Juri and glared at Sasuke. "I don't know why we were suddenly hit with Sasuke's ball of fire, only he can tell us." he said. "Teme?" he asked waiting for Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke smirked. "I told you two to stop flirting, but you didn't listen." he said and Sakura giggled and put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile at the thought of Juri and Naruto flirting with each other.

"I was not flirting!" Juri snapped and everyone turned towards her.

"See?" Naruto asked. "Never had a boyfriend, it says it all over your innocent little-!" he didn't get to finish because Juri slapped him.

"Leave my innocence alone you dirty pig!" she snapped crossing her arms and Naruto blinked and put his hand to his red cheek.

"You do know that you just slapped the HOKAGE!" He yelled and then her words finally registered and he stared at her confused. "DIRTY PIG?!" He asked.

Juri gave him a dirty look. "Yeah, you don't think I'll believe that you're not a pervert when you have a sensei who reads porn and a Master who MADE the porn books YOUR sensei reads! It's like a tradition." She said and Sakura laughed while Sasuke held back a large smirk.

Naruto glared at her and raised his hand. "RASENG-!" His hand's went to his throbbing head and turned towards Sakura who was glaring at him.

"You're not going to activate that in here." She snapped and then narrowed her eyes. "Plus, you wouldn't use it on a women. Right?" she asked and Naruto gulped and lowered his hands.

"N-No, Sakura-chan." he said. "Of course I wouldn't use it on a women." he laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't hit him again.

"Good." she said. "Now both of you sit on there so I can heal you." she said pointing towards the bed.

Juri and Naruto stared at her for a moment before turning towards each other and glaring. "I'm not sitting on the same bed as him/her!" they both yelled at the same time, soon after they were arguing again.

Sasuke took a deep breath before forming hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"


End file.
